Wireless communication systems are known and commercially available. In systems of these types, radios are sometimes co-located (e.g., mounted on the same antenna tower). Interference between these co-located radios can reduce the ability of the co-located radios to effectively communicate with other remotely located radios. There remains, therefore, a continuing need for radios and methods of operation that manage and mitigate interference between co-located radios.